Stink Breath
Stink Breath is an alien transformation in Brandon 10. Appearance In Alien Force, Stink Breath takes the appearance of a humanoid in garbage-green armor. He wears a helmet of the same color which black lines on it; it only makes his eyes visible. There are grey patches on his shoulders and black gloves. On his back, there is a grey-ish jet pack powered by gas that is produced from his body within the armor. His skin is a green similar to Dark Oliver Green. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ultimate Hero, Stink Breath's appearance does not change majorly from his Alien Force appearance. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Stink Breath has the ability to produce acidic breath from his helmet's air vent as well as fire regular gas clouds. These clouds can also be used to blind enemies temporarily when they are resistant to the smell. Stink Breath can use his gas-powered jet pack to fly; He can use this to produce a gas-cloud trail. His armor also gives off some durability and strength as seen in Tree of Life. He can combine his gas with fire as explosives against opponents. As seen in Riddle Diddle, Stink Breath can also use his gas to expose hidden lasers and such. Weaknesses Stink Breath's skin is very delicate and wrinkled and he could suffer painfully if it touched. As seen in Princess Problems, Stink Breath's gas can trigger an explosion when near flames and he can get caught in the blast. Appearances Alien Force *The Bounties (First Appearance) *Tree of Life *Seeking the Truth *Princess Problems (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Snow Bear) *City of Giants *The Final Fight Part 1 (Used by Nodnarb) Ultimate Hero *Genetics (First Re-Appearance) *Riddle Diddle *A Hero's Future Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey (Cheat Code Only) Online Games *Planetary Defense Trivia *In The Bounties, The Bounty Hunter Boss claimed that he knew Stink Breath's species because one of them worked for him as a Bounty Hunter by disappeared after an "accident" **It is possible that Stink Breath's DNA Source came from the Bounty Hunters *Stink Breath was an alien that was thought up during the creation of The Original Series like Magnet Man. *Stink Breath is supposed to have a personality similar to a Bounty Hunter; slick and a hot shot. *Stink Breath's face is rumored to be horrifying which is why he wears a helmet. *He is the second alien to have only one appearance throughout a single season; the first being 10 X. *Ironically, in The Final Fight Part 1, Nodnarb had a similar experience when first using Stink Breath as Brandon did when he first used Stink Breath in The Bounties. *According to General Gates, Stink Breath smells worse than the chemical levels in G.E.I.T's Base. *Stink Breath's gas is ineffective against opponents with gas masks or face sheildings. Gallery BountyNewAlien.png|Stink Breath in The Bounties TradingCardsAF(StinkBreath).png|Stink Breath Trading Card StinkBreathSketch.png|Stink Breath Draft (w/ Jetpack) MakingStinkBreath1.png|Making of Stink Breath 1 MakingStinkBreath2.png|Making of Stink Breath 2 MakingStinkBreath3.png|Making of Stink Breath 3 Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Gas Aliens Category:Stench Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Chemical Aliens